clubpenguinfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Explorer 767/New Article Ideas
Lately I've been coming up with new ideas for articles, mainly weaponry. So check out what's on the drawing board and tell me what you think! * MEAP -- The Mass Eradication Airborne Pillager, otherwise known as the MEAP, is a standard bomber airship used in warfare. Yes, it's rather unconventional to have a zeppelin do the bombing, but MEAPs are pretty effective. They can carry loads of bombs and are easily refilled, even in the middle of a battle. The standard MEAP is about half the size of Club Penguin Island. * AMOEBA -- If you thought the MEAP was pretty big, get a load of the Alma Mater Of Every Bomber Airship (AMOEBA). It's about two-fifths the size of Ternville, and it can store as many as 30 MEAPs with much room to spare. The blueprints of the AMOEBA called for something so large that only one was ever built. The AMOEBA is the ultimate lord of the sky, and the second largest airship in existence (Skydale holds first place). Cannons, lasers, and missile launchers are hidden in secret compartments that cover all of the AMOEBA's huge surface area. A giant retractable heat ray (carbon dioxide laser) is located on the airship's top -- it's capable of melting off half the government district of South Pole City. The storage compartment for the MEAPs is located in a "bomb bay" of sorts, and the entire fleet can be deployed using the bomb bay doors. In addition, the AMOEBA possesses a high-quality chameleon ability -- using electrochromic plates (plates that change color when electricity passes through them) covering its skin, it can camouflage itself perfectly, allowing for stealth and surprise. * KEI Cannon -- The Kinetic Energy Imparter Cannon, commonly called the KEI cannon, is a rapid-fire howitzer that shoots energy spheres. Upon impact, these spheres infuse a staggering amount of kinetic and thermal energy into the target, blowing it away. If the target is weak enough, the spheres can actually cause it to explode! The KEI cannon is commonly mounted on ships and aircraft like the AMOEBA. It's only flaw is that it takes up a lot of power. Most KEI cannons are solar-powered, but if it's cloudy, the KEI will begin sucking in thermal energy from its surroundings, making the cannon extremely cold. * Glue Missile -- Glue Missiles do what their name implies -- they splatter glue everywhere upon impact. Glue Missiles are powered with jet engines and can fly slightly faster than a Heat Missile. When they impact, the head of the missile shatters and breaks the warhead, releasing the pressurized glue. The glue rapidly expands and forms bubbles, spraying everywhere and covering the surrounding area in a sticky mess. Glue from glue missiles cannot be dissolved -- it must be burnt to a crisp by an explosive or a simple fire. * Shadow Missile -- Shadow Missiles are small, fast-flying fire-and-forget missiles, colored jet black with a white streak. They may be puny, but they pack a punch. They zoom around at twice the speed of an average Deletion Missile and leave huge trails of choking gray smoke. Upon impact, a pressurized fluid is released from the warhead. The fluid expands and vaporizes, turning into a large cloud of mist that envelopes a large area, disorienting opponents. The cloud can lasts for as long as ten minutes before the sun evaporates it away, making it perfect for stealth and surprise attacks. Feedback is appreciated! Tell me what you think! Category:Blog posts